


Long Lasting (Reinhardt x Reader)

by GasterTrashter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is bitchy, Arguing, Eventual relationship with major character, F/M, Fear of not being loved, Fights, Happy, Happyiness, Love, M/M, Other, Overwatch Family, Reader is a good healer, Reader is healer, Reader-Insert, Top Reinhardt Wilhelm, breaking up, slow start, stressed big man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterTrashter/pseuds/GasterTrashter
Summary: Tags will be added after every Chapter!Break ups are scary, so is being what feels like to old to love. You, the reader, have never had that fear. Your crush for a certain German hero does though.





	Long Lasting (Reinhardt x Reader)

It had been a rough day, let alone a rough week. The entire team was exhausted let alone you. Yawning, you got up from your work chair, brushing your hands off from the dust your fingertips had picked up. You really needed to clean in here, but always got too busy or too tired as if it was a continuous circle. You’d think you were going to have a heart attack at this point. And yet you stayed alive for the sake of your team. You were one of their best healers after all. 

Walking from the room, you turned on your heal and headed straight down the hall after locking your Lab door. You didn’t want anyone waltzing on in there and destroying your countless hours of research and projects, the things you held dearly. It was quite funny actually. When you were younger, you always thought you’d be married to a beautiful woman or a handsome man, and yet here you were, married to your work instead. It was a relationship that you desperately wanted out of. It strained your eyes, made you scream in frustration and would surely make you rock in a corner the next time. 

And yet, when all this was happening, there was one member of the team you could rely on. The grandpa of the group, Reinhardt. You were younger than him, but only around 25 years younger. And that was fine by you as you definitely had a thing for him. But you knew that someone as famed and proud and happy as him wouldn’t go for your poor, miserable ass. 

Sighing, you soon got to the end of the long hallway, having been lost in thought at the whole fiasco of talking to the reader. You would sigh once again, practically running once you saw the showers coming up at the end of the hallway. You soon stopped however, hearing the distinctly loud voices in a room. It was Ana, and Reinhardt having another argument. You knew that Reinhardt wasn’t happy in his relationship anymore, but couldn’t get out of it out of fear of not being able to find someone who would love him as much as he loved them. You didn’t get your hopes up as you clicked your tongue and carried on your way, the clicking of your heals and the dragging sound of your long trench coat covering the shouting. 

“Time to relax.” You said to yourself, having an excited look in your eye as you began to debate. Shower or bath, Shower or bath? It was a hard choice, but you soon went with bath. Turning on the water, you placed the bath plug in, then began to strip, looking at yourself in the mirror as you removed everything except your piercings, the only thing that kept you tied to your more youthful days. You smiled as you began to then make your way back to the tub, placing a cap full of your favorite bubble bath into the water and watched the bubbles rise. 

You soon turned off the tap and plunged into the water, your mind beginning to drift as your body relaxed. The only thing you could think of…was…

Reinhardt. Everything from his defined muscles to his loud booming laugh and even his eyes. That beautiful blue. 

You stayed like this for what would feel like heavenly seconds, but you had taken about two hours, only being brought back to your senses when the water had gotten cold enough. You shook as he grabbed a warm towel, pulling out the plug as you wrapped the pink and white, warm, fluffy towel around yourself. Grabbing your clothes, you walked out and began to make your way to your room, the security on the door soon opened to your voice as you made your way in. 

You coughed a little as you looked around your room. It was neat and tidy and organized, something you’d like to see the least used room in the entire facility be. You then put on your favorite music and began to sing as you got dried, then put on an oversized shirt and some PJ shorts, the soft loose fabric making your body feel less heavy as you then went to your private washing machine and threw your dirty clothes in. 

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Your head perked as you then jerked your body towards the portal to the other side. “Hello?” He said as he soon looked through the peep hole, seeing silver hair and a blue eye, you knew who it was instantly. “It is me, Friend” Reinhardt’s voice was quiet and hoarse, probably from the shouting. You opened the door slightly and greeted the giant as you then attempted to speak the German language to make him smile. You butchered the word “Uhh Baum?”. The large male cracked a smile as he laughed. “Random to juzt zay tree Mein Freund” He then frowned again. “May I…come in?” He raised a brow when you blushed slightly and moved aside to allow him to pass. 

As he walked in, you noticed the pillow and blanket behind his back as he then sat on one of the reclining chairs in your room. “What’s wrong, big guy?” You asked, acting like a therapist as you sat down, giving him your full attention. It wasn’t time to be blushing and blubbering. He needed you. If he was here for sweet talk, then you would be able to tell. 

“I don’t know…Ana..she’z changed zince ze last time.” He said as he then held his head in his large hands. “You don’t mind if I ztay in your room with you tonight, do you?” He asked politely. You smiled as you shook your head. “You can stay Rein, but please don’t dwell on her. To be frank with you, I think it would be better for the two of you either have a break or split permanently. And we all know you are terrified of not finding love, but hey, we all know that there is a beautiful person out there waiting for you to swoop ‘em up off their feet!” You made him feel better, giving your best advice since you had never been in a relationship.

With the way you had just talked however, Reinhardt thought you had been in many relationships. You sounded wise with your words and it was actually brutally honest to him since everyone tried to sugar coat what they thought he should have done. He then laid back on the chair, placing the pillow under his back and pulling his rather large blanket over himself.

You felt tired just looking at him, crawling under the duvet like a child. You thought you looked like something out of the hobbit crawling into a cave. In reality though, it was adorable looking since you had a rather small frame. You were shorter than Ana, and slightly thinner than Mercy, however, you were curvier, being able to wear anything and have it look good on you. It was a good thing you weren’t picky about clothes too. 

You soon began to drift, your hand weakly and tiringly reaching for the nightstand lamp ad you flicked it off. You chuckled faintly at the loud booming snores that came from the Giant on the chair. Surprisingly enough, however, it was like a lullaby to you, sending you to sleep in no time. This was always the best and your favourite part of the day. Tuning everything out and snuggling into the warmth of multiple blankets and pillows. It was always a good time. Nobody dared to wake you up either due to how hard your worked. You basically slaved over the desk, slaved to save your team mates, your family, the world even. You worked endlessly, no breaks, no stopping. You signed up for a busy job, you got one. You did dream of the days of being a teenager. Back when you were so youthful and full of a beam of happiness. You did miss them a bit, but then you would go and do some laundry to stop yourself getting deeper into the flashbacks of old memories. 

Your body knew that it would be the same kind of day tomorrow. As soon as morning would hit, no matter if the sun was up or not, you would be up, dressed and at your desk in your Lab. You knew that you had a bit of paperwork to finish for Angela, and to check up on Genji and Hanzo since they were in the Medical Wing. Two brothers continuously fighting with dragons wasn't your favourite news in the world, knowing that they would be arguing until their own death beds if they could. 

For now, your mind took you to a dreamland. Full of all the goodies and even better goodies to watch in your sleep. Most of them were just of new lab equipment, or even a better mattress. But one was a kind of awkward one with your hopefully future lover. But then your mind would race to the next image and you would go back in a circle until you opened your eyes. You soon realised something.

End of Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! First chapter of many guys! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> :-: I actually ran out of Reinhardt fanfics to read and thought I'd contribute my share! I hope you guys enjoy my works ^-^


End file.
